1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel compounds which are active herbicides having high selectivity to soybean and graminae crops including corn, wheat and rice.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Certain dichloroanilines have shown generally high activity as plant irradicants and herbicides. Foremost of these are discussed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,174,842; 3,332,769; and 4,046,758. However, the herbicidal effectiveness and selectivity of a dihaloaniline having substitution by different functional groups cannot be predicted from an examination of its basic chemical structure or homologous relationship. Often structurally related aromatic compounds have markedly different weed control abilities and crop selectivity.
While many of the dihaloanilines exhibit high plant eradicating properties, they show little if any phytotoxic selectivity for certain commercial crops, such as graminae in either pre-emergence or post-emergence applications. Hence, their range of application is limited unless rates are reduced to such a level that they become ineffectual on certain weed species or repeated applications are required throughout the planting and growing seasons.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a herbicide having exceptionally high herbicidal activity in a single application while simultaneously showing good crop selectivity towards commercial graminae crops.
Another object of this invention is to provide a herbicide which can be economically produced and applied to crops in small amounts which are non-contaminating to the soil.
These and other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art.